justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Louie Louie
"Louie Louie" by Iggy Pop is featured on Just Dance and Just Dance 3 as an Xbox DLC. Dancer The dancer is a man with long aqua blue hair. He wears a light blue singlet, blue ripped jeans, and aqua shoes. He also has bracelets on both of his wrists. Background The background resembles to a red and black silhouetted forest but in Just Dance 3, the background has black falling leaves and blue smoke coming from the ground. Shake Moves There are 4 Shake Moves in the Just Dance routine: Shake Move 1: Shake your arms in the air like you are playing the cymbals of a battery. It's the first move for the routine. Shake Moves 2-4: After the first two verses and choruses of the song, wildly shake your right arm, like you're playing a guitar in the guitar solo. cutmypic (9).png|Shake Move 1 cutmypic (10).png|Shake Moves 2-4 LL SM1.gif|Shake Move 1 in-game LL SM2.gif|Shake Moves 2 to 4 in-game Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Just Dance 3 remake. These Gold Moves carry onto the track's future appearances: Gold Move 1: During the line "Let's get it to them right now.", throw your arms out. Gold Move 2: Smash an invisible guitar at the end of the guitar solo. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms out while leaning forward. This is the final move of the routine. louiegm1.png|Gold Move 1 louiegm2.png|Gold Move 2 louiegm3.png|Gold Move 3 LL GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game LL GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game LL GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Louie Louie appears in the following Mashups: * Good Feeling * So What * Super Bass * The Final Countdown Pictograms Names In the song's Just Dance Now files, the names of the pictograms can be found. Here they are: *louie_biceps *louie_bicepslazy *louie_crazy *louie_crossup *louie_directpunch *louie_drumm *louie_guitar *louie_guitarsolo *louie_guitarspeed *louie_intheair *louie_kong *louie_konglazy *louie_lean *louie_petetownshend *louie_punchup *louie_singdown *louie_singup *louie_wreck Trivia *The song itself is not the original, it's a cover of an older version by the Kingsmen, with different lyrics than this version. That would explain 'Makes me wanna sing Louie Louie' in the lyrics. *The dancer highly resembles Kurt Cobain, former lead singer of Nirvana who commited suicide in 1994. The dancer also resembles a young Iggy Pop, the artist of the song. *This song and Who Let the Dogs Out? are the only routines to have shake moves that are different than each other. * The dancer resembles P2 of Mamasita. * There is a glitch in the ''Just Dance'''' version; at the end, the dancer reappears in the start position for a while, but it immediately gets covered by the scoring display. *The song has the closest appearance of a Shake Move in the whole game (just 10 seconds after the start). *In ''Just Dance, the line "I'' ''think about the meaning of my life again" is spilt up as "I think about/The meaning of my life again". But in Just Dance 3, it's split up as "I think about the meaning/Of my life again". *The dancer appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *In the Just Dance 3 version, the intro (which contains a male voice saying And now, the news) is covered by a buzzling sound. However, this buzzling sound is removed in the Just Dance Now version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8F9em2uenY Gallery Tex1_256x256_843fa6210e820a4b_14.png|''Louie Louie'' louie.jpg|''Louie Louie'' (Remake) LouieLouieMenu.png|''Louie Louie'' on the menu louie pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Iggy Pop - Louie Louie File:Just_Dance_-_Iggy_Pop_-_Louie_Louie_(Wii_on_Wii_U) File:Just Dance 3 Louie Louie, Iggy Pop (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance Now - Louie Louie - Iggy Pop Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Rock Songs Category:1990s Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Downgrade Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Covered